Quatre
by SarahMc
Summary: Eminem's Stan about quatre! Why? Cos Quatre likes tea and goes insane! Its not VERY good and you don't have to say it is but say something OK? ^_^


Quatre

To the tune of Eminem's Stan

Teas gone cold, I wonder why.

Been there since yesterday

I don't like to waste my drinks so I

Will drink it anyway

But even if I could, it tastes horrible, so I'll splash it on my wall.

It reminds me that it tastes so bad, tastes so ba-a-aad

Dear Trowa

I wrote you but you still ain't calling.

I left my cell, my pager and my home phone at the bottom.

I sent two letters back in autumn, you must not have got 'em

There probably was a problem at the post office or something

Sometimes I swear my address is too messy when I jot 'em

But anyway, I don't care how's your daughter?

[Quatre wouldn't swear so I'm filtering out all foul language!]

See, I'm a Gundam pilot and I'm hated by my father.

But if I did have a girl guess what I'd call her – Bonnie.

I read about your uncle Ronnie too

I had a friend who tried to kill this girl cos she wanted him.

# I know you probably hear this everyday but I'm your biggest fan

I even got the underground stuff that you did with scam.

I got a home full of your posters and your pictures, man.

# I liked the stuff you did with raucous too, that was phat-re

# Anyway, I hope you get this man.

Your biggest fan, Quatre

Teas gone cold, I wonder why.

Been there since yesterday

I don't like to waste my drinks so I

Will drink it anyway

But even if I could, it tastes horrible, so I'll splash it on my wall.

It reminds me that it tastes so bad, tastes so ba-a-aad

Dear Trowa

You still ain't called or wrote

I hope you have a chance I ain't mad

I just think it's mean that you don't answer fast.

If you didn't want to talk to me outside the concert, you didn't have to

But you could have at least signed an autograph for Du[o]

That's another pilot, man

He's sixteen years old

We waited in the blistering cold for you

Four hours and you just said no.

That's pretty nasty, man; you're like his idol

He wants to be just like you, man, he likes you more than I do. 

I'm not that mad, though, I just don't like being lied to.

Remember when we met in Cinq? You said that if I write you

You'd write back. See I'm just like you in a way [sure!]

I never knew my father, no way

He said I couldn't be a fighter, but I did anyway.

I can relate to what happens in your songs 

So when I'm with shinigami and the other guys 

I tell them all and put 'em on.

I've got a lot of money but not much else 

So your songs help when I'm depressed

I even got a tattoo saying 'Trowa' on my chest

Sometimes, I think hero cuts himself to see just look at his skin

I think its sick but he says the pain is like a rush for him.

See everything you say is real and I respect you cos you tell it

My sister's jealous cos I talk about you whenever I'm not unconscious

But you don't know her like I do, Tro'

No one does, you don't know what it was like for rich kids growing up.

You gotta call me; man, or else I'll drink more tea and just get fatter

I'll be the biggest fan you ever lost

Sincerely yours, Quatre

PS: We should be together, too

Teas gone cold, I wonder why.

Been there since yesterday

I don't like to waste my drinks so I

Will drink it anyway

But even if I could, it tastes horrible, so I'll splash it on my wall.

It reminds me that it tastes so bad, tastes so ba-a-aad

Dear Mr 'I'm too good to call or write my fans'

This'll be the last package I'll EVER send you

SIX MONTHS and you still ain't wrote, I don't deserve it. 

I know you got my last two letters

I wrote the addresses on them perfect!

So this is my cassette I'm sending you

I hope you hear it

I'm in my Gundam now, 

I'm gonna wreck a colony – I don't fear it!

My dad got killed the other day, I'm going mad about it

The colonies don't need me no more and I'm gonna shout it!

Remember that Phil Collins 'the air into night'

About that guy who coulda saved that other guy from drowning?

Well, that's kinda how this is – you coulda rescued ME from drowning

Now its too late – my minds been taken over now

I'm drowsy. And all I wanted was a lousy letter or a call.

I hope you know I ripped all your pictures off my wall!

I love you, Trowa, we coulda been together think about it

You ruined it now I hope you can't sleep and then you dream about it

And when you dream, I hope you can't sleep and you scream about it

I hope your conscience eats at you and you can't breathe without me

See Trowa, shut up colony I'm trying to talk!

That those people screaming in the col! [I dunno, how do you make colony rhyme with talk?]

But I didn't kill them first, I'm gonna blow their home up!

See I aint like you cos if they suffocate they'll suffer more and then they'll die too!

Well, gotta go, heeros coming after me now.

Oh wait, I'm in a Gundam – how'm I supposed to send this stuff out?

*Quatre screams and the gundams crash* [I'm assuming that Quatre screams like a girl!]

Teas gone cold, I wonder why.

Been there since yesterday

I don't like to waste my drinks so I

Will drink it anyway

But even if I could, it tastes horrible, so I'll splash it on my wall.

It reminds me that it tastes so bad, tastes so ba-a-aad

Dear Quatre

I meant to write you sooner but I've been busy on my flute.

You said you had trouble with your dad, how's he getting on with you?

I'm really hope your Gundam thing is going ok

And here's an autograph for Duo – is he still alive today?

I'm sorry I didn't see you at the show – I must've missed you

Don't think I did it intentionally or to diss you.

But whats this about your friend cuts his wrists too?

I say thats all just clowning how messed up is you?

I got to admit to you, Quatre, I think you need some counselling

To help you from bouncing off the walls when you get down to something

And whats this all about us is meant to be together?

That's gonna make me not want us to meet each other!

I really think you and your Father need each other

but maybe he just needs to treat you better

I hope you get to read this letter.

I hope it raches you in time before you hurt someone

I think that you'll be doing just fine

If you relax a little, I'm glad I inspire you but Quat'

Why are you so mad? I want you to understand that I DO want you as a fan!

I just don't want you to do some crazy bit

I saw this one thing on the news the other night that made me sick

Some guy was mad and wrecked a colony by himself

His best friend tried to stop him but he beat him up as well.

They found this tape in the Gundam but didn't say who it was to.

Come to think about it – his name was – it was you…

Damn

DISCLAIMER: I am not eminem, marshall mathers, slim shady or whatever. I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. I do not own the rights to this song but if you sue me, I won't give you my address! HA!

Authors note: Ok, Ok this is really bad AND really weird! But please R+R!PLEEEEAAASE! This is my first ever fanfic and you don't want to put me off – do you? Do you? GOOD! Other authors notes are in [these]


End file.
